Enterprises as well as individuals are becoming increasingly dependent on computers. As more and more data are generated, the need for efficient and reliable filesystems is increasing. There are a variety of filesystems in existence today, utilizing both local and remote storage. Some filesystems use both an originating filesystem and a replica filesystem in order to ensure the safety of the data by copying the data from the local to the replica system. Some replica filesystems include data versioning, enabling recovery of the state of the originating filesystem at multiple previous points in time by including multiple versions of the originating data. Each version of the data may comprise a complete version of the data, or each version of the data may comprise an incremental version of the data, describing changes to the data since the previous version was stored. Some systems create a full backup at regularly scheduled intervals (e.g., once a week, once a month) and create incremental backups at points between the full backups. When database systems become very large, even creating a full backup once a week becomes unduly cumbersome, it is desirable to only create incremental backups after the initial backup system setup. However, if a full backup is never created, any future restore will include changes that must be included from a very large number of incremental backups.